The Fox of Many Tails
by Venomheart the Dreamer
Summary: The replacement bullets didn't work. Judy tries to expose Bellwether. Nick becomes the fox of many tails.
1. The Fox of Many Tails

**A/N: From my disturbed fantasies to your mind. Nick still went savage even though they replaced the bullets.**

 **Chapter 1: The Fox of Many Tails**

* * *

Judy wakes up in a hospital room. She asks, "Where am I?" She sees a mole next to her dressed in white. He must be a doctor.

The doctor replies, "You are in a hospital after being mauled by a savage fox. We put him down. You're safe now. Bellwether saved you."

"Bellwether's behind all this."

"She said you might suffer memory issues because of the tranquilizers that were used. You're free to go when you are healed. Bellwether doesn't hold anything against you."

"But Bellwether's the one making everyone go savage."

"You're going to have to accept the truth someday. You have to get well first."

She kept trying to tell her tale of Bellwether's involvement. No one believes her. It took two weeks before she was discharged. Judy knows a plethora of secrets that no one would believe. Her very tale is absurd that Bellwether would turn all the predators savage.

Judy tells everyone, every media station that would care to give her time. No one believes her, it's inconceivable that Bellwether was behind it all. Judy's unemployed and has been recognized as a lunatic, someone that needs help. Predators shun her because of the press conference.

Bellwether knows that even though no one believes Judy now, they might later. Manipulatable friends are better than powerless enemies. Though the media reported Nick's death. Judy never saw the body. One day, Bellwether calls Judy to her office alone.

Judy decides to entertain her request and shows up. She knows she can't really be harmed in broad daylight. Judy brings her carrot pen and hopes to catch Bellwether saying something incriminating. Bellwether greets her, "Hello Judy, how good of you to come here."

Judy replies, "Get to the point, Bellwether. Why do you even bother with the charade?"

"I want a deal, you will stop trying to spread rumors about me and I will keep Nick alive and not dart anyone else."

"Nick is dead and why would I believe you?" Judy's ears are erect trying to detect anything treacherous.

"You don't have to believe me at all. You never saw Nick's body, I also have not darted anyone since then. I simply, want you to stop trying to spread rumors. Go on, be a cop like how you always wanted to be and make the city a better place."

"Let me see Nick and I will consider it." Judy tries to bargain with Bellwether. Bellwether must want this deal for something.

"I'm trying to do you a favor. Forget the fox, just be a cop and work for the city. Predators don't like you, you know. My term ends in two years anyway, maybe the new mayor will set him free. I'm offering you a job as a police officer again and asking you to forget all this ever happened."

Judy considers Bellwether's offer. Right now, no one believes her. Bellwether also has said plenty of incriminating things that she recorded. It's likely that she could finally reveal the truth about Bellwether. Judy replies, "I accept."

"Very good, now give me that pen."

"You knew?"

"Of course, you are truly powerless. Zootopia is a place where anyone can be anything. Enemies can even be friends."

Judy gives Bellwether her pen and starts being a cop again. To further ensure Judy's cooperation, Bellwether gives her twenty thousand.

Judy sets off to become a cop again, again assigned to precinct one. Bellwether must have really pulled some strings for her to get her old job back. She shows up to work again. Chief Bogo gives everyone assignments but her. He says, "I don't know what Bellwether sees in you. You are given your old job back because of her request. You've been trying to slander her ever since she saved you. Don't make her regret this decision. Parking duty for today." Bogo doesn't trust her. Bogo puts up with Judy just because of Bellwether's request. Judy sets off to hand out parking tickets.

* * *

Nick finds himself in a lab of sorts. He is in a glass cell. The glass cell contains multiple bowls of live insects and water. The ceiling is adorned with lights. There's only a staircase leading out of here. There's black one-way windows to observe his status. He notices a collar around his neck. He is currently naked. Nick asks, "Where am I? Where is Judy?"

A speaker says, "Nick, I see you're awake. It's remarkable that you retained your vocabulary after being hit by the nighthowler serum. I am Jack Savage. Overseer of this grand experiment." He hears the voice coming from behind the black glass panels.

"What experiment? Let me go!"

"You don't have a choice. You've shown that you can bond with nighthowlers. You've shown that you retain your sense of self. Zootopia is a city of advancement and enlightenment. You're the perfect candidate for this experiment. Foxes are expendable."

"What are you going to do?"

"You're the perfect candidate to become a Vulpix. I'm sure you've heard of the legends, haven't you?"

A Vulpix is a fox with six tails and control over many elements. Such a powerful creature although the only thing it can say is its name. "You're not making sense. That's a mythical creature."

"Yes, it is but we're going to make it a reality or try. I do hope that you survive. Be happy, you're the one that might live throughout the creation of this creature."

"You will never control me." Nick gets shocked as he says that. He feels the pain coursing through his body but tries not to show.

"We have our methods. Now, you know what the collar does. I will show myself."

Nick sees Jack savage, a grey bunny with a striped face as well as blue eyes. He's currently wearing a black suit. Jack descends from up top and walks down the stairs towards the glass room that Nick is kept in. He walks towards Nick with a cruel glint in his eyes. Jack says, "A Vulpix has six tails, but we only have three foxes. We are three tails short. Now, let's see what we can do about that." Jack foolishly walks into Nick's glass room. Nick tries to maul Jack. Jack shocks Nick in turn, "Bad fox, don't do that again." He places his hand on Nick's tail. "Now, as I was saying, we only have three foxes, but the Vulpix has six tails. Let's fix that, shall we?"

Jack reaches for a knife in his pocket to cut the tail in two. Nick tries to run but his collar prevents him from doing so. Nick screams during the process as his tail is cut in half. Jack remarks, "Now, you have two tails. Isn't this wonderful?" Nick tries to bite Jack and gets shocked again. "We will be training you… you will become just like the creature of myth." Jack Savage walks away cackling all the while. No medical attention was applied to his tail.

The following two weeks were rather boring for Nick. Jack brought him food and Nick tried to attack jack every single day but failed to land a scratch. The live insects Nick had to eat were unsanitary and barely edible. Jack also bathed him. The first time Jack tried to bathe him, Nick tried to bite Jack as that was happening. Never again, that's what Nick learned. He got shocked while his entire body was wet, this was the worst feeling he ever felt, even worse than the time he got muzzled as a kit. He never tried to defying Jack during the bathing sessions again.

Nick wasn't given much opportunity to do much else. His tail now separated in two started to feel natural. He got used to the pain so it feels normal. At first, his tails would move out of his control but he practiced on controlling them because there wasn't much else to do. Jack didn't attempt to train him yet. He was grateful for that. He wasn't given any clothing or entertainment just nearly endless solitude in a glass cell that he can't break free of. He thought of Judy and what happened to her. He never knew and Jack never told him.

Something changes today, Jack Savage brings a white vixen that's naked to the glass room. She is also collared. Jack says, "Hello, Nick. Meet your new playmate Skye Frost. I wouldn't get too attached to her though. You know her fate." Jack Savage leaves.

Skye says, "I can't believe him. We worked together on so many cases only for him to betray me like this."

Nick asks, "Do you know what's going on?"

"Not at all. He decided to collar me today and set me here with you. I loved him." She cries, "I thought it was one of the many games… but no, this seems too real. How could our government do something like this?"

"Do you know of Judy Hopps and what happened to her?"

"It's said that a savage fox attacked Judy Hopps. The savage fox got put down. Judy gained some form of false memories due to the tranquilizers that were used to save her. She spread lies about Bellwether's involvement. Fairly recently, she regained sanity and Bellwether reinstated her as a cop."

"Judy is safe." That knowledge brings Nick great relief despite his current situation. "What's going to happen to us?"

"I have no idea that this is happening and I was his partner. I would gladly set you free if I could."

Jack decides to remove all the bowls of insects and water except for one so they both have to share. Both Nick and Skye try to attack Jack Savage when he comes to feed them, they get shocked in return and don't even land a scratch. It took a few weeks but they eventually learned that they couldn't touch Jack Savage.

Skye and Nick bond over the next six months. They tell each other of tales of past adventures. Nick learns that the world outside of Zootopia is not as peaceful as he once thought. Other countries were rather barbaric. The world is at peace but it's an uneasy peace. Jack and Skye's missions were to sometimes influence the elections of leaders to hopefully improve the lives of the ones living inside those countries.

Nick and Skye are still trapped in this glass cell with no way out and no one seemed to know they were there. Their only visitor is Jack Savage. Jack Savage brought food in the form of insects and bathed them occasionally. He didn't do much else.

One of the days that Jack was coming to visit: Skye asks Nick if he wants to mate with her, Nick agrees. Skye wants to provoke Jack into doing something searching for a hint of the rabbit she knew. They openly did it in front of him. Jack says, "Perfect, project is coming along nicely."

Skye expected jealousy or something this wasn't the reaction she expected at all. Skye asks, "Don't you care at all? I'm your former mate."

"It is regrettable. This project is worth everything, not even my love for you can stop it." Jack flings the word love around carelessly as if it doesn't even matter.

Jack leaves again leaving Nick and Skye alone once more. "Nick, I'm sure you know that foxes mate for life. I won't be leaving you if we get out of this."

Nick says, "It's okay. I was the one who agreed to it. My heart has been claimed by Judy as I've told you before but I don't think that's going to happen at all… I don't think I will even see her again."

"It's okay, I can share."

A sacred tradition they broke but they decided it was worth it to have a chance at salvation.

Over the next month, all Nick and Skye have is each other. Nothing seems to be threatening them but they aren't free to do anything. The day finally comes when Jack Savage does something unexpected. He walks up to them. "I see you've bonded quite well... the amount of affection Nick feels for you, will make this even more potent."

He takes a knife and cuts off Skye's tail. Then uses some weird ray gun to attach it to Nick. It is now a part of him. Jack says, "Now, that Skye has played her part. She contributed her tail. There's no more use for her…. I suppose she can serve as food. Nick, you won't get anything else until she is dead." He takes away their bowl of live insects, what once repulsed them they now wish they had. He does give them multiple bowls of water. For once, they don't have to drink from the same bowl but they no longer care to be separated.

All Nick feels is hatred for Jack Savage, the one who turned his entire life upside down and now is trying to make him eat his friend. Jack savage leaves again. Nick says, "I can't believe this is happening."

Skye says, "Zootopia is no paradise at all…" Skye never got medical treatment for the amputated tail. Nick uses his body to clot the blood.

Over the next few days, Jack Savage checks in on them periodically. Jack says, "Nick, you're really not going to get any more food until she is gone." He leaves then comes back a day later. "Do you have the will to starve? You've been so good." He walks away seemingly uncaring.

Nick is really fighting the pangs of hunger now. Skye says, "It's okay Nick. Do what you have to do."

Nick asks, "Do you want me to kill you first?"

"No, I want to be alive until the end." Skye partially hopes that her pain would lull Jack to his senses.

Over the next few days, Jack comes by less and less. Nick hopes to delay eating Skye until Jack is present, so maybe he would react and come to his sense. Jack didn't come and Nick gives in to his hunger. First, he ate a paw, that caused Skye tremendous pain. His body acts a clot to stem the loss of blood.

Jack Savage checks on them again, "Very good, Nick. I knew you would give in. Soon, you'll have four tails." They couldn't fight, Nick has to be next to Skye to stop the bleeding. Jack doesn't even display emotion towards Skye's cries of pain.

Many days pass and they continue the grisly routine. Nick bites and feeds and uses his body to clot the blood. Skye grows weaker and weaker. The smell gets worse and worse. Jack hasn't bothered to bathe either one of them since this routine began. Skye dies before her entire body was consumed by him. Skye's last words to Nick were: "Try to make the world a better place." This again reminds Nick of Judy. That was her motto. Jack wasn't even there to see Skye pass away.

Nick is now left in a blood-stained room with a dead fox. A dead fox that he has to eat. At least, all of the limbs are gone. He eats some of Skye every day. It's all he has to eat. It repulses him but what choice does he have? It's either this or starvation.

Each day, Nick eats more and more of Skye. Each day the taste gets worse and worse. The corpse starts to rot and decay. Jack Savage hasn't been here for a few days. Nick isn't certain of when Jack will come again. The taste becomes so horrid that it minds Nick of his childhood. The days of the past before he learned how to hustle, it involved barely surviving on garbage alone. This changed the day he met Finnick. They became rich together. As more days pass, Nick eats the barely edible corpse in order not to starve. Sickness or starvation was his choice. Sickness is better than starving and certainty of death.

Jack comes by one day; Skye's corpse still remains. He says, "You still haven't finished Skye. Pitiful." Nick begs for an alternative, begs for anything else to eat. Jack does display a cruel sense of mercy. "I will give you medication but you're still expected to finish the food."

How advanced was Zootopia's science? Nick experienced it first hand, a pill made him feel like himself again except he was forced to consume Skye. Jack would not relent and Nick was forced to comply with his demands. Each day Nick is cured then forced to eat carrion and cured again. Each day Nick barely clings to life.

One day, Nick finishes Skye. There's no more blood in the glass cell. He licked the entire cell clean, all that remains was him alone. He finished the task right in front of Jack Savage. Jack says, "Well done. You completely devoured Skye. Now, it's time for you to gain your fourth tail." Jack bathes Nick. It's been about a month since Nick's last bath. Nick is very grateful to finally be bathed. He feels thankful towards Jack, his one and only source of contact.

As soon as the bath ended. Jack cuts his white tail from Skye in half. A legend is all Nick has for hope to one day escape this place. Nick feels even more pain compared to when he just had two tails. Jack resumes giving Nick his former daily diet of live insects. Live insects no longer repulse him. It was far better than eating carrion and a friend.

Over the next week, Nick becomes accustomed to his fourth tail. The pain he feels no longer immobilizes him. The days of being a one-tailed fox were a distant memory. Nick still doesn't have any magical powers.

The next day, Jack Savage brings Nick another playmate. This time, it's a black fox named Logan. Jack leaves them alone.

Logan says, "What are you freak?"

Nick says, "You dare call me a freak?" Rejection, hatred from his own species. They didn't even care about him.

"You are not natural. Get away from me, monster."

"I would love to except we're kind of trapped here." Logan gets violent and he starts attacking Nick. Nick defends himself from Logan and kills him. Nick suffers several scratches in the process. This should at least stall Jack's plans for him.

The next day, Jack Savage checks on Nick again. Jack says, "So, you can defend yourself. You're not entirely worthless. You have food in the cage, it's a shame if it goes to waste." Jack withdraws the live insects from the cell. Jack leaves again.

Nick is again confronted with the choice of eating a fox or starvation. Nick decides to try to gorge himself, he remembers well what eating carrion was like. Nick eats the black fox over the two weeks. Jack just like before comes in only once in a while. Nick feels extremely full each and every day. He thinks this sensation is better than eating carrion. Just like before, Jack doesn't bathe Nick at all until the glass cell is completely clean and devoid of another fox.

The next day, Jack Savage brings a new black fox and throws him in the glass room with Nick. This one is beaten and submissive. Jack says, "You have a new playmate. His name is Seth. Do try to bond with this one."

Jack leaves them alone. Nick says, "Seth, do you know what's going on?"

Seth replies, "I was framed for stealing. Judy Hopps caught me and I ended up being sent here."

"How….is she working with Jack Savage?"

"They are partners but I don't think Judy is aware of this."

Nick feels increasing hatred towards Jack Savage and all he has done. The reminder that Jack is working with Judy doesn't help at all. "Do you know what's going to happen to you?"

"Not at all."

Nick tells him of his hypothesis of what's going to happen. Seth resolves to simply live as long as he can. It's as if a déjà vu is happening, Jack gives them food, bathes them and leaves them again. This time they have two bowls and they weren't forced to share food or water. Seth easily adapts to the new environment of eating just live insects.

Seth expected to go to prison for stealing but it was much worse, the sheep broke his will and made him obedient to their commands. Now, he's in a cell with Nick.

Four months pass with little change in routine for both of them. Jack leaves food and leaves every single day. Nick learns of Seth's life and how he used to hustle as he did. It's simply what Seth had to do to get by. Zootopia was no place for foxes. Nick knows what's going to come and he's powerless to stop it, his only remaining hope is that he can become the fox in the legends.

The next day, Jack Savage comes again. He says, "I think you've bonded enough. It's time." Seth is resigned to his fate. Nick knows he cannot stop Jack Savage after trying and failing so many times. Jack cuts Seth's tail off and attaches it to Nick. Now, Nick has five tails. "Just like before, do your job and eat Seth."

Seth resigns himself to being eaten. He too hopes that the legend is true. It's the only way that they could ever find happiness. A legend where three souls become one. Seth wants to die instead of being eaten alive. Despite himself, Nick grants Seth the mercy of death. Nick knows how bad carrion tastes and how it felt when he gorged himself. That made the taste slightly more tolerable but the rest of the days were filled with agony of eating too much. Nick spends three weeks eating Seth. After the second week, Nick has to be medicated each and every day in order to survive eating the carrion that Seth became. Nick isn't sure which one is worse, forcing yourself to eat too much or eating carrion and being medicated each and every day. It all feels like the same.

Today, he finishes all of Seth. Jack Savage comes again, "Well done, now it's time for your sixth tail. Soon, we can see if the legends are true." Jack bathe Nick just like before. Nick enjoys the bath from Jack. Each and every time Nick has to eat a fox, he doesn't get bathed until it's completely devoured. Nick knows what's coming but feels resigned. Jack slices Nick's new tail in half. Jack doesn't even have the remote this time but Nick is too tamed to even try to attack. Nick learned that he can't do anything against Jack. Jack is his only potential source of comfort as well as his tormentor.

Over the next week, Nick becomes accustomed to his new tail. This existence is even worse than before a feeling of constant agony. Nick is however happy that he doesn't have to eat any more foxes. The Vulpix only has six tails, now he has all six. He is grateful that Jack brings live insects as well as bathing him.

Jack says, "Now, you have all six tails. Wonderful…now, I wonder what word I should let you choose." He cackles clearly enjoying the moment. "Judy loves me and she's extremely happy."

Upon hearing Judy's name. Nick regains the hatred he had for Jack. Nick says, "You took everything away from me. You better hope that this legend is false else I will kill you. Judy is mine."

"Perfect, the only word you can say now, will be Judy or variations thereof."

"You…" Nick's collar activates and shocks him.

"Be happy, soon you will become the fox in the legends!" He's mad and clearly deluded in this misguided experiment. It's also the only hope Nick has.

Jack takes his leave. Over the next month, Jack brings Nick food but won't leave until he says the word Judy. Every time Nick tries to say something else, he gets shocked. Nick gives in and says the word so Jack would leave him alone. Nick is a fox with six tails but no magical powers. Trapped in an existence of constant pain.

Over the next three months, Jack tries to use whips and shocks on Nick to force him to reveal his powers. He followed the instructions perfectly. The fox from legend should have been born. It's frustrating that this seems to fail. During these sessions, the only word Nick is allowed to say is Judy or variations thereof. Nick cries, "Judeee." In an attempt for jack savage to stop torturing him.

The next day, Jack says, "Useless fox, why won't you show progress? Do you know how much money you're costing Zootopia?"

Nick replies, "Jud-Judy."

"You know, you can speak, normally right?"

"Judy?"

"Your collar won't shock you anymore."

"Judy?"

"Sigh, you're nothing but a damaged animal. Zootopia has no use for you."

Nick is tranquilized, moved and set free in the wilds He begins to hear voices of Skye Frost and Seth in his mind. They are concerned for him.

* * *

Judy spends her time working as a cop and regaining the trust she once had. She tries to forget about Nick and focuses on the future. She tries to tell herself that Nick will be free within two years. After a few months, she is assigned to work with Jack Savage. He has connections within the government and can possibly help her find Nick. She decides to try to seduce him. She ends up falling in love with Jack Savage. She never found out about Nick or what happened to him.

The city seems to have recovered since the nighthowler incident. Bellwether is still in charge but no causalities or shootings have happened due to nighthowlers. Judy works with Jack Savage from time to time on her cases but because he has higher authority in the government, government secrets are his alone. He also has a government job that he won't tell her about. She hasn't been able to pry anything out of him which was against her original plan.

Jack Savage spent three months away from her working on a secret government project. He then returns one day to their home.

Judy says, "Savage, what did you do the past three months?"

Jack replies, "The government had a job for me. Sorry, it's confidential. I know you don't like it."

Jack Savage seems to be the type that really respects the rules and isn't willing to break them at all. Judy doesn't show it but part of her respects him because of that. They are together again for now and it seems his daily government job has been finished so he gets to spend more time with Judy.

Bellwether's term is almost up and soon Judy might be able to see Nick again. Today, they get assigned a case in the rainforest district. A simple case of observation on gangs.

Judy says, "The rainforest district. I remember when Nick helped me figure out part of what was going on."

Jack says, "How many time have we been over this? Bellwether isn't guilty."

"I didn't even say that she was."

"No, but you implied it."

Judy feels something is off but just shrugs it off. They are observing a gang of jaguars. They get spotted and captured. Judy is separated from Jack and bound to a wall.

Judy says, "What do you want?"

The black jaguar wearing a black uniform replies, "Nothing from you. It's the other that we're interested in. Do you know any of his activities?"

"What activities?"

"The rumors of disappearing foxes like his former partner and a few others. There's this rumor that he's been behind them all. It just so happens both of you got careless and we were able to capture you."

"Are you going to kill us?"

"No, information he possesses is far too valuable. He is a detriment to that stability of Zootopia."

"You are criminal gangs and nothing more."

"Nonsense, you require a lesson in history my dear. Don't believe everything that you see. You already know what Bellwether is capable of. Do you even know how deep this goes?"

"You steal… you kill others that get in your way."

"Everything is a means to an end. I strongly recommend you do an in-depth study of history. You'll realize why everything happens for a reason."

With that he left Judy alone. She thinks, they are criminals, aren't they? I've seen them kill and steal, isn't that enough? Jack works for the government but what does he actually do? Judy's musings are interrupted when a creature from fantasy itself appears and sets her free. The fox has six tails, two are red, black and white. The creature is entirely naked. The creature says, "Judy?"

Judy says, "What are you?" The fox starts licking her. "Can you free me?"

"Judy." It sets her free.

She tries to communicate with it. "Do you know where Jack Savage is?"

"Jude." This time her name is said but with anger in its voice. She follows the fox out of the room. She picks up a pistol from one of the jaguars. The fox is sniffing as if searching for something. The fox sees jaguars up ahead and it doesn't care. Anything that tries to hit it dissolves into ash.

The two red tails shoot fire at the jaguars that burn them alive. Judy has never seen such a majestic creature before. The fox doesn't seem interested in leaving. It goes deeper into the complex. Judy wants to search for her partner so she follows him. The fox doesn't seem to mind her presence and is friendly towards her.

It rushes on ahead to dispatch them. One of the jaguars manages to shoot Judy in the leg. The fox senses this and cries a bit. It doesn't kill the jaguar that shot her but disarms it instead. His green eyes display anger. It's two black tails raise up into the air and begin to glow. The jaguar screams as if It's in horrible pain. The very life force of the jaguar fades before her very eyes and her wound is healed.

The fox rejoices and wraps her in all six of his tails. Judy says, "We still have to find Jack Savage."

He replies, "Judy." As if trying to scold her. The fox never said anything else. He sets her down. They advance deeper into the complex. He finds the room Jack Savage is kept in. He easily dispatches them. He exclaims in happiness. "Judee!"

"Set him free."

"Judy?" The fox seems confused. He decides to ignore this. The two white tails he has begins to glow. Judy knows what's coming next.

Judy uses the pistol and shoots the fox hoping that she can save Jack Savage.

The bullet strikes the fox in the head. Nick realizes he is about to die and for once decides to try to say something other than Judy's name. "Carrots, you made your choice."

Judy asks, "Why, were you trying to kill Jack?" She tearfully cries into the fox's chest.

"Because I was jealous." While it's not the truth, it's part of what Nick feels. A feminine voice emanates from Nick's throat. "Because he is perfect." Foxes regard perfection as ones who can truly reject their nature or ones who embrace it fully. Jack Savage embraces the nature of a fox perfectly, able to use and discard anyone at will.

"Why not kill him now?" Judy's voice is filled with confusion.

Nick replies, "I want happiness for you." A male voice takes over that Judy tries to recall but can't. It seems familiar to her all the same. "That you do not deserve."

"Nick, it's not too late. You'll live."

"You know that isn't true. It's why I finally regained the courage to speak. This is goodbye." With that, the fox finally drew his last breath.

Jack just watches this scene and doesn't comment at all. He is grateful that he isn't killed. He realizes what a miraculous event this was for him and resolves to change. He hopes he can.

Judy and Jack escape from this place. They call the ZPD to pick up Nick's body but it was gone.

* * *

 **A/N: Turned Nick into a Pokemon, shipped Judy and Jack Savage.**


	2. Pursuing Legends

**A/N: Decided to continue this cause chapter 1 got bad reviews. Also, rewrote some of chapter 1.**

 **Chapter 2: Pursuing Legends**

* * *

Judy obsesses over the legend of the many tailed fox. Jack tries to support her in every way. It has been a year since Nick's supposed death and the spread of the legend. Judy has never found Nick even though she tried to extensively.

Judy and Jack are now married after one of the days Jack proposed her to attempt to cheer her up. Judy accepted. They have moved in together and are now both officially working as part of the ZPD. Jack has learned from his mistakes of being involved in government conspiracies. He resolves to simply try to become better for the future.

Their house doesn't contain much. Nearly, nothing but the bare necessities. Judy and Jack are setting at a table talking.

Jack says, "Dear, maybe it's time to move forwards. You know how much I care about you… you must realize he won't be found." Jack pleads with Judy hoping to make her see reason.

Judy replies, "I chose you instead of him. Isn't that enough? You want me to give up on him too? I killed him to save you."

That accusation was true and because of Jack's past involvement in Nick's current state. He lets her try to find Nick. He finally replies, "That's not it at all dear. We simply can't afford to keep doing this. Every opportunity, every dollar, every cent that we're able to obtain, we spend it on trying to find Nick. We can't afford to anymore." Judy hasn't really kept up with her finances. Jack has kept the state of them hidden from her. He feels too much guilt in denying Judy's pursuit of Nick. Her latest attempt would cost too much for them. "We simply can't buy all these tools to try to find Nick. All we have are legends and rumors. No one has seen him. If we buy all this, we won't be able to live in this house anymore."

"We don't have to live in this house. We can move into an apartment."

"But then we would barely be able to feed ourselves and we still likely won't find Nick. That's no way to live."

"Nick has been through far worse… we'll manage. We can afford it, can't we?" A bit of doubt appears in Judy's voice. Judy gazes into Jack's blue eyes and waits for his response.

"Yes, we can." Upon Jack's approval. Judy's ears shoot up in happiness. It's time for yet another attempt. Another pursuit of the legend. Jack has failed to keep Judy in check. Jack regretfully orders the expensive surveillance equipment and next weekend they're off on another wild chase.

The next day at work, there's an influx of new recruits at the ZPD. Bogo doles out assignments for them all. Bogo gives Jack and Judy parking duty again. Judy doesn't mind because it gives her money to pursue her passion. Jack drives since Judy became incapable of driving as time went on. Jack's the only reason she even has this job still. She's only employed because of Jack's connections even though he's no longer involved with deep government conspiracies or spying in foreign countries.

They return to the ZPD to pick up more tickets. Judy goes to the bathroom. While Judy is away from Jack, Jack catches the eye of a white vixen. The vixen says, "Hello, I've heard about your… money problems. Maybe, I can solve them?"

"Who are you?"

"Azure Skies, newly graduated from the academy."

Jack notices how much Azure looks like Skye Frost someone he once mated with. He sacrificed her in the pursuit of creating a mythical creature. "How can you help?"

"I want a date with you. I will pay you a million just for the opportunity."

Against his better judgement. A calling to what he did before. He decides to use this opportunity. Certainly, one date wouldn't hurt too much. "Fine, one date." This crazed vixen will give him money and that will pay off their debts and allow Judy to pursue the legend fully.

It is the right thing to do. It's what Jack tells himself when he keeps it a secret from Judy. That vixen is just someone to use and discard like he always did. A thing he's willing to do once more in order to secure them a better future.

Judy returns and they resume parking duty. Judy notices the stares of hatred from everyone as she gives out tickets. She has learned to deal with them by ignoring them. This is only a job, one that gives her means to pursue her true passion.

They are off duty again. Judy doesn't socialize with anyone on the force. She tried to socialize with others at first but the obsession of finding Nick slowly took over everything. Judy spends her time watching an extensive spy network featuring feeds from remote locations. She pours all their money into this apparatus. She started placing cameras at every location that the many tailed fox has been sighted. Inconspicuous cameras do not come cheap.

She spends all her spare time looking at the cameras and the feeds hoping to catch a sight of the mysterious fox. The times she isn't looking at the feeds, she's out setting up more cameras for this apparatus or working.

Jack Savage receives a text from Azure Skies. She says that the date will be this weekend. This conflicts with his plans to go and set up even more cameras for Judy's plan. He thinks he can make it work. A million dollars and Judy might finally have some closure. Jack Savage feels like he owes her that much at least.

Judy and Jack sleep together in one bed. They have been for the last few months. Judy even cries out Nick's name in her sleep at on some days. Jack pretends not to hear, it's just what he deserves.

The next three days pass without incident. Every day was parking duty for them when they were officers. They stopped trying to enforce the law aside from giving out parking tickets. Every time they tried, their very presence made every situation worse in one form or another. Animals would gladly assault them at the slightest provocation or commit a crime in their direct presence. They have to call for back up for even the most minute tasks that a single officer can handle.

Judy goes through the motions of working everyday with Jack by her side. The minute they are off work, she's obsessively looking into the surveillance apparatus they set up, always hoping to catch a glimpse of the many tailed fox.

The next day after work, Judy exclaims, "it's here!" What was delivered to them were even more inconspicuous cameras. "You actually bought it, I love you Jack! Thank you!" Judy is genuinely happy that she might finally find Nick with the help of this equipment.

Jack replies, "Of course, I did. I just want to make you happy." That isn't far from the truth. Jack does want to genuinely make Judy happy. He wants to atone for everything he did in the past. He still hasn't told her of his plans for tomorrow. Normally, he drives Judy away to a remote location and they set up a few cameras then come back. Jack has a date with Azure tomorrow and he hasn't dropped a hint that it will happen. "Maybe, you'll finally find Nick this time." Jack knows it's costing them a lot, but he can't deny her this. It is what she wants and he feels extremely grateful for the chance the fox gave him.

Jack decides the best course of action is to keep Judy oblivious to his plans. She does wander off whenever they go off to set up cameras. Maybe, she won't notice him being gone. It's a gamble but he thinks It's the best way. With a million dollars, they can cover a lot more than what they have now.

Tomorrow comes, Judy is extremely excited. More cameras, more chances to find Nick! Jack agreed to buy even more cameras! Judy dresses in green shirts and brown pants. It's what Nick used to wear. Jack wears a yellow shirt depicting flowers and white pants. He did research on Azure and that's what she likes. Judy doesn't really care what Jack wears at all. Jack packs the surveillance equipment in their car. He drives her to Sahara Square this time, out in the desert. The sightings of the many tailed fox weren't confined to the rainforest anymore.

These cameras are able to be used within Sahara square. It'll be the first time they were able to cover some of that area. Jack gives Judy the equipment, she sets off to find places to set them up. She's now out of sight. He decides now is the best time to drive off. Hopefully, Judy can forgive him. He agreed to date Azure and it's all because of her. They need more money to find Nick and he hopes they can.

Jack drives to the Desert Resort where Azure is waiting. Jack says, "Hello."

Azure says, "You came! I'm such a big fan of yours!" Her voice is filled with excitement as she greets Jack.

All of Azure's suggestions reminds him of Skye. He sacrificed her in an effort to create a mythical fox. The same fox which spared him when it could have killed him. He has to seduce Azure for money. He goes wherever Azure goes and hopes Azure will keep her end of the bargain.

It's been over six hours with Azure. Judy would be looking for him by now. He went with Azure to restaurants, tourist sites, movies and even window shopping. Azure still didn't count this date as finished. It would be in bad form for him to suddenly ask for money thus he keeps entertaining her.

Azure insists that he stay at her house for one day. He accepts. It's what's needed for the money and Judy should be fine for just one day. He plans to apologize to Judy tomorrow. This is all for her.

* * *

Judy sets up the cameras around in the desert. It's been about 4 hours now and she's finally done. She never noticed Jack's disappearance. She calls out, "Jack! Where are you?" Nothing responds to her calls. She's lost and alone. She doesn't have any way to get back. No cellphone, no way to call for help. It was there after a few hours of wandering the desert that she finally saw the many tailed fox. She says, "Nick is that you?" The fox was just as glorious has she remembered it. That gorgeous red fur, six magnificent tails, two which are red, white, and black.

What greets her was not Nick's voice but a female one. "Poor little bunny, lost alone. Discarded. Even now you cry out his name." A male voice says, "You should die right here and now. It's what you deserve." Judy feels fear, she finally found what she was searching for but this was not the reaction she expected. She finally hears Nick's voice, "Did you think even try to learn his secrets?" The fox has three distinctive voices and only one of them is Nick's.

Judy defends Jack, "He has been supporting me every single day. I have been trying to find you ever since that day, ever since I heard the legends. Everyone lost faith except for me. Come back with me Nick. Please."

The female voice laughs. "If it wasn't for our presence. I'm pretty sure you would be dead today." The male voice takes over. "She still likes him even after all he did to her. I can't believe it." Nick's voice takes over. "You should have stayed away Carrots. You had everything, your life was perfect. The life you chose."

"What happened to you Nick?"

Nick responds, "That's a secret I won't tell. If you really care, you will get the truth from him. Jack Savage knows and you still haven't learned." The female voice says, "Jack Savage is perfect, not flawed like you." A male voice takes over, "A perfection I never achieved."

"What do you want, Nick?"

Nick comments, "I want you to learn the truth." A female voice takes over. "I want to have Jack Savage to myself." The male voice takes over. "I want you to realize who I am. Realize what your past deeds have done even before you started pursuing us."

"Why don't you tell me the truth?"

Nick says, "I want the bunny I knew. Not this one barely clinging to life." The female voice comments, "You don't deserve to know the truth from us. You must find it yourself." The male voice remarks, "You wouldn't believe the truth even if you were told."

"What are you going to do?"

Nick brutally remarks, "You would die without our interference." The female voice says, "Bring you to safety. Then it's your job to uncover the truth." The male voice continues, "It is not your time yet. Do not pursue us incessantly again."

"You're just going to leave me?"

Nick says, "Correct. I don't want you to die but as you are right now. I don't want you." The female voice continues, "You have much to learn. Have you even cared about what's happening to the city?" The male voice finishes, "One, which she sought to protect, one which you inspired him to protect."

"How will I find you again?"

Nick says, "Surrender yourself to the elements like this once again." The female voice continues, "Learn the secrets before you do." The male voice concludes, "Do it after you think, you are worthy of us. Try at the wrong time we will let you die. You will not see us again otherwise. You want us more than we want you." Nick takes over, "Now, let's bring you to the rainforest. You can find your own way home. This is goodbye."

The fox wraps her in his tails. In a flash, they were at the rainforest. The fox sets her down on the ground and literally vanishes from sight. Judy has met Nick again and Nick rejected her.

Judy returns home. She finds the fox still hasn't been caught on camera. Jack Savage is still missing from home. Judy resolves to learn the secrets Jack Savage has.

* * *

 **A/N: No clue when/if I'm going to continue this.**


	3. A Twisted Gift from The Heart

**A/N: More twisted fantasies ahead. Also, updated chapter 1 to be way more graphic.**

 **Chapter 3: A Twisted Gift from The Heart**

* * *

Judy decides to sleep. It's been a long time since Judy has been alone. Usually, Jack has been here supporting her every single day. Surely, things will be better in the morning. Today was too surreal for her. She feels like she met Nick but also that she hasn't. The fox gave her a vague command, to learn the secrets that Jack Savage has. What secrets can he be hiding? Judy falls into an uneasy slumber.

The nightmare comes again, she relives the day she made the fateful choice. All Nick was saying was Judy and multiple variations of her name. At that moment, she chose, she chose Jack Savage over Nick which she didn't recognize in that moment. She wonders what would have happened if things had gone differently. Unable to change her actions but always regretting them every single day.

She cries out his name in order to try to change the past only for it to give way into daylight where reality remains. This time, it changes. This time in that very nightmare she's able to actually move. She chooses Nick and watches as Nick impales Jack with icicles that emanate from his tail.

She didn't shoot Nick this time only for the fox to mock her. A female voice comes from Nick. "Poor little bunny, are you that desperate for us? You cling to your false hopes and dreams."

Judy replies, "What do you mean?"

A male voice takes over. The one she still has yet to recognize. "You are unaware of his sins. You yearn for us. I want you to be trapped in a living nightmare."

Judy panics, she starts to feel regret. Maybe, she should have shot the fox. This isn't what she expected at all. She cries out, "Nick, where are you?"

The fox prances towards her menacingly. She hears Nick's voice at last. "I knew you are afraid of us. You would not accept us. This is the first time you slept without his embrace. We figured we would reward you with our presence."

The hostile male voice takes over. "You cannot change the past. Destroy the present to embrace the future. Only then, will you see us in physical form."

Judy finally finds the courage to respond, "Nick, I am not afraid of you. We can be together just come to me."

The female voice asks, "What are you willing to do to prove it?"

"Anything."

This time a new voice is heard from the fox. "Let us test your resolve." It sounds like a combination of all three voices. Judy can hear part of Nick's voice in it. "Do not scream during this next part… it is what we want. Can you stay silent?"

Judy's nose starts twitching despite how hard she's trying to hide her fear. Her fear of the fox that she so badly wants. "Do you still believe you do anything?" Nick's voice is full of concern and understanding. It also seems sad as if it knows the truth.

"Anything," Judy replies, her conviction remains unchanged.

The female voice takes over, "We will–" Only for it to be interrupted by the hostile male voice. "Test your resolve." The fox pounces on her and starts devouring her and scream she did.

Judy wakes up in the room, alone, alive and unharmed. She retains vivid memory of that nightmare. Every moment felt so real, she feels like she has failed again. She failed the second chance the fox unexpectedly gave her. Jack is still not back.

She remembers the fox's words and prays that she will be given a third chance, a chance she feels like she doesn't deserve. She decides to go back to sleep. This must be a nightmare. Jack is not by her side. The nightmare of her shooting Nick returns. She watches helplessly as she made the decision to choose Jack over Nick. This time upon waking, she retains knowledge of that dream.

She longs for a second encounter with Nick and forces herself to lie in bed and wait for the embrace of dreams to take her. She watches helplessly again where she shoots Nick. She watches him die right in front of her eyes because of her decision that fateful day.

Judy is adamant and doesn't give up. Every time the nightmare returns and Nick dies right in front of her eyes. She never got a chance to see Nick live again. The day passes and Judy hasn't eaten or left the bed. During the night, she relives the moments where she kills Nick over and over and remembers it all. Every time, she's unable to change what she's forced to do.

Morning comes, it's Monday again and time for work. Judy knows finances are tight and gets ready for work. Jack is still not back. She eats carrots and takes the bus to precinct one to wait for assignments. Judy arrives at precinct one. She goes into rollcall. Judy asks Bogo, "Where is Jack Savage?"

Bogo informs her. "He decided to take on another government job. You're going to be paired with Officer Skies today. Both of you have parking duty. Skies will drive."

They both get in Skies's cruiser. Officer Skies doesn't drive off yet. She and Judy talk. Judy asks, "What is your name?" She looks at the vixen assigned to be her partner. Her fur is white and she has blue eyes.

The vixen replies, "My name is Azure Skies. I am well aware of your situation. I know you seek the fox of the legends."

Hope, something Judy has given up on. She asks, "How much do you know?"

"I know what it took to create him. I know who did it."

Judy asks even though she's afraid of the answer. What would Azure reveal to her? "Can you tell me?"

"All in good time. We have a job to do." Azure drives them around and they pass out parking tickets. Azure notices that Judy seems to be slacking. They finish up this block and both of them get in the cruiser. "You are rather slow, slower than you were. My sister kept an eye on you in the past. Is something wrong?"

"Jack Savage left me and took on another government job without telling me. If Nick hadn't found me I would be dead. I can't sleep... I keep reliving this nightmare," Judy responds, she starts crying shortly after.

Azure wasn't prepared for such an emotional reaction. Azure embraces Judy and starts petting her. Gently stroking her ears to calm her down. "There, there, how much do you know about foxes?"

Judy appears dumbfounded at the question. "Not much at all." It was the last thing she expected to be asked. She obsesses over Nick but doesn't know much about vulpines at all.

Azure sighs. Her disapproval is evident in her voice. "For all your obsession with Nick, you don't know anything about foxes?"

How does she know about Nick? Something about this feels off to Judy. "How do you know about Nick?"

Azure simply replies, "You just told me about Nick just now."

Another emotional outburst from Judy. She cries into Skies's chest. Judy asks, "What else have I forgotten? What else don't I know?" Judy's voice becomes more and more hysterical with each word she speaks.

Azure shows compassion towards Judy. She replies, "You don't know a lot. I am planning you a very special gift, one that shows perfection of the vulpine species. You are special to me." Azure massages Judy's back to make her feel comfortable.

"Why?" is all Judy can manage. She is left dumbfounded by what Azure has told her.

"You don't know, you don't need to know. Jack Savage might be gone from your life. He took a government job without telling you. I am here for you now, I can support you with all your needs and get closer to your true desires."

Under any normal circumstances this would raise my red flags in Judy's mind but a hint of perhaps meeting Nick is enough to assuage her doubts. Judy asks, "How will you take care of me?"

"You can live at my house. I know the state of your finances and everything, it's not really a secret but enough of this, we still have parking duty. We don't want to disappoint the chief. Do well, and I will help you see Nick again."

This vague promise made by Azure is enough to brighten Judy's spirits. Judy's ears perk strait up and she feels a moment of true happiness She finally lifts her head off of Skies's chest. She is finally capable of working at full potential again. They hand out more and more tickets with increasing efficiency until it's time for lunch.

Azure drives them to Bugga-burger and they order food which Azure pays for in full. It's just as well that Judy in her haste forgot to pack any food at all.

While eating their meal, Judy tells Azure more about the nightmare that she's having. Azure understands and in turn tells her own tale and why she chose to become a police officer. Azure says both her sister and Nick influenced her decisions in becoming a police officer.

Judy asks, "Who is your sister?"

Azure reprimands her sharply. "Don't ask that again EVER."

Judy is clueless at what she did wrong. Her ears droop and she's sad again. She apologizes wishing not to fail yet another fox. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend, I was just curious. Please forgive me."

It takes a while but Azure finally realizes what she just did. She apologizes, "I'm sorry, my sister would be very disappointed in me for acting that way towards you. Please, don't ask again. It's a very sensitive topic for me."

Judy respects that decision, they finish the rest of the meal in silence. They continue their shift after their meal to hand out even more parking tickets. The day passes on in silence. Judy hands out parking tickets hoping that Azure didn't change her mind. She wants to be able to go to Azure's house today instead of returning to her own. She hopes that an adequate performance would cover her earlier blunder.

The day ends and Azure hasn't spoken a word towards Judy ever since that incident. Judy begs, "Please, please help me find Nick. I'll do anything. Please!"

That was completely unexpected for Azure. She didn't predict Judy would react this way. Azure says, "I'll help you. I still plan to give you a gift of true vulpine perfection." Azure parks the cruiser. They go into precinct one to give their report. Their combined effort has handed out eight-hundred parking tickets.

Bogo gives them praise. "Well done you two, Judy I'm impressed. This is the best you've done in a long while."

This is the first time in a long time where Bogo actually offered her praise. Judy's ears point upwards indicating extreme happiness. She cries because she's overcome with emotion. "Thank you, I'm glad I could do something right." They leave the precinct.

Judy gets into Azure's car it's rather lavish and high end. Judy is awestruck by the car. She has never seen such a fox with a Furrari before. "How can you afford all this?" Judy asks.

It takes a while for Azure to respond, "It's money that my sister made."

Judy feels rather tense around the slight mention of Azure's sister. She doesn't want to cause any offense to Azure. "Please don't get angry. I'm sorry I asked." Judy's ears droop fearing that she has offended Azure in some form.

Azure reassures her. "Don't worry, I'll try to keep my emotions in check. I know that you don't mean any harm."

Judy now seems content with Azure's reassurance. Azure decides it's time to drive. Azure drives them to her house: an elaborate mansion that seems to be beyond the wealth of most animals in Zootopia. Judy gazes in amazement. "This is awesome," she remarks. This is the first time she saw such splendor in person.

They finally arrive at the house and Azure parks the car in the garage. The other vehicle within the garage is highly advanced. It's like something out of a science fiction movie. Judy asks, "What's the story behind that car?" Judy points to the black vehicle beside them.

Azure looks crestfallen at that very question. "It's not your fault. It's mine, this entire house is filled with memories and items that are personal to me. I would really appreciate if you don't try to ask about any of them."

They disembark from the car. Judy decides to heed the warning Azure gives. She's not sure why Azure is displaying such kindness towards her and decides not to take advantage of it by stirring up any memories. They enter the mansion. Judy notices that the entire mansion is paved with gold. Everything is made out of rare gems or metals. The entire mansion could house all of her siblings and there would still be plenty of room.

Azure asks, "This is to your liking?"

Judy replies enthusiastically, "Yes, is are there any rules I should know? I really don't want to upset you at all. This is marvelous."

It takes a while for Azure to respond. Azure doesn't want to give the wrong impression or answer to Judy. "There is just one, don't go into this black door. I am preparing a very special gift for you inside of it. You can go anywhere else. We do have some time before I have to work on my project, let me show you around."

The mansion has many wonders and is rather advanced, just by vocalizing a few commands, the mansion obeys. It can control temperature with just Azure's voice. It can deliver food just by asking for it aloud. It's a technical wonder. The house contains seemingly all the games in the world, multiple stuffed animals of every shape and size including an oddity. A hybrid that Judy has never seen or heard of, a mix between a fox and a rabbit.

Merchandise in the house wasn't limited to Zootopia, there were items from foreign countries as well. Ones that Zootopia doesn't really have friendly relations with. Judy becomes more and more fascinated and really wants to know the history behind many of these items. She remembers Azure's earlier request and decides to keep silent.

They've been through multiple rooms and several floors, they still haven't finished touring the entire place. Azure says, "I have to work on my gift for you now. Here's where the computers are, you'll be fine won't you?"

Judy replies, "Yes, you don't have to worry at all. Thank you."

Azure takes off and Judy turns on the computer. Its splendor baffles her. It's the most advanced computer she ever used. It contains nearly every program imaginable and ones she hasn't even heard of yet. Judy plays on the computer and forgets her worries. She doesn't do anything inquisitive all for the fear of accidentally offending Azure.

Azure returns after a few hours. Azure's changed into a dashing white dress. She also brings several outfits for Judy to choose from. Azure asks, "Do you want to change your clothes? I realize that I haven't offered you the opportunity. I'm sorry for being an ungracious host."

Judy considers the options. She replies, "Sure, give me the green outfit and grey pants." Azure directs her to the changing room. Judy changes, she chooses these colors in the memory of Nick.

"How do you want to sleep?" Azure asks.

Judy replies, "Anything, is fine by me. Whatever you want." She tries not to be inquisitive at all and really doesn't want to offend Azure.

Azure guesses Judy's desires and makes them sleep in separate rooms. They pick two different rooms next to each other. They both get ready for bed and prepare to sleep.

Judy climbs on to the gigantic bed and prays that the nightmare won't come.

The nightmare comes again, she watches herself kill Nick over and over all the while unable to do anything to change the act. She remembers every single moment ever since yesterday where she was able to save Nick in a dream. She prays for a shift, anything to end this nightmare. A scene unfolds that never occurred before. This time, Nick doesn't attack Jack Savage. This time, Judy was able to calm the fox down and they all escape unharmed. Nick is unable to coherently speak in this version, all he can say is her name. Just before the dream ends, Nick speaks in a feminine voice. "This is my happy ending. One that will not occur. It is only fitting that you know my wish. We are divided yet united as one."

A cryptic message. Judy awakes from her slumber to see that Azure moved on to the same bed as her. Azure is cuddling Judy in her sleep. Judy can't break free of Azure's grasp. She decides to stop struggling in order to avoid offending Azure. The alarm rings and Azure wakes up. Azure defends her actions. "I'm sorry Judy but you were having trouble sleeping, I thought my presence would help you."

Judy replies, "You did, you broke the cycle of nightmares that I was trapped in."

They decide that this should be a continuous thing. Both of them get ready for work. Another day of parking duty. Judy now lives to hopefully please Azure enough so that she would help her find Nick. It's her new-found purpose.

Judy shows enthusiasm in her work because it's what she thinks Azure would want her to do. They embark on their duty with zeal. Azure doesn't reveal more about herself to Judy and Judy's smart enough not to pry.

They return home and Azure shows her more and more wonders of the mansion and Judy still hasn't seen it all. This time, Judy notices pictures of two arctic foxes together in multiple locations. Some of them fairly exotic and must not be in Zootopia.

Azure departs and works on her secret project yet again. Judy spends her time on the computer just like the day before. When it's time for bed, Judy sleeps in the same bed as Azure. Judy's nightmares shift yet again. This time, it's something different. She's in the room just before she made the fateful decision to shoot Nick. This time, the female voice of Nick says, "This is my other happy ending. I hope you will enjoy and not be offended."

What happens in the next few hours were completely barbaric. Judy keeps on making pleas hoping that Nick would stop this madness. Jack is brutally tortured to the point that he begs for death. Judy pleads yet again on Jack's behalf. "Please stop. It's enough. Why are you doing this?"

Nick speaks yet again but this time in the male voice she doesn't know. "You are weak, unworthy, I wonder why they even bother with you! Die!" The fox devours her whole.

She wakes up from this nightmare. Not even Azure's presence could keep that one away. Azure doesn't pry and Judy doesn't want to tell at the risk of offending Azure by accident.

The next two days pass in a blur. Judy and Azure are given parking duty. Azure leads Judy around to explore more of the house every day. Judy sleeps with Azure to hopefully keep away the dreams. This time, Judy has the same nightmare. Always, reliving the moment she decided to shoot Nick. This time, Nick's voice is replaced with the same unknown male voice. "They agreed to let me have MY turn. You will learn my desire in full." Nick makes her use icicles created from his tail to torture Jack Savage.

At first, Judy goes along with it to please Nick. After a while, Judy feels repulsed by Nick's demands and refuses to continue further. That same voice speaks, "You have to choose. You cannot have BOTH. This is my warning to you. A choice you should make soon." The nightmare ends.

Judy retains the memory of that nightmare. The fox wanted her to choose, she doesn't know which choice is right.

The next nightmare Judy has ends with a different outcome entirely. That same room, the same fateful moment before she decided to shoot Nick. The same unrecognize male voice speaks, "We have two desires. This is the other. They both embody facets of vulpine perfection." A surprising twist, they escape from that place and live happily ever after until the dream ends. The fox's parting message was filled with disappointment. "I see, this is your preferred version."

Today, at the end of parking duty. Azure drives them home. Azure exclaims with excitement. "You have really done it! You are sincere in your efforts! You didn't question anything! My gift will be ready in two hours."

Judy decides it's time to explore. She stumbles upon the painting wing. An image left uncompleted, she can see Jack Savage in the photo with multiple bunnies. The background reminds her of Bunnyburrow. The other half of the image is of Tundratown. The image is odd to her, why would Jack Savage be painted here? It's a question that she wants to ask but feels like she shouldn't. Judy keeps a handle on the time and makes sure to be ready at the black door within two hours waiting for Azure to emerge.

After two hours, Azure is finally ready to show her gift to Judy.

A gift of true vulpine perfection: a twisted gift from the heart.

* * *

 **A/N: I guess I'm going to turn this into a series or something.**


	4. A Gift of Vulpine Perfection

**A/N: It's been a while since I updated this.**

 **Chapter 4: A Gift of Vulpine Perfection**

* * *

This is the first time Judy has seen what lies beyond the black door. It's dimly lit with red lights. It opens to a narrow staircase surrounded by black walls. Azure is dressed in a black suit contrasting with her white fur. She is waiting for her, ready to guide her inside to present Judy her gift. Judy doesn't know what to expect. She hasn't even changed out of her ZPD uniform. Azure guides her in, she walks down a winding staircase made from stone, uncertain of what is to come.

Judy asks, "What are you going to show me?" She's increasingly puzzled by what's beyond here. They've been walking down the staircase and so far, the décor contrasts deeply with the rest of the house, it's dark and foreboding. Toy skulls are seen, ancient pentagrams are also seen along the walls of the narrow staircase.

It takes a while for Azure to respond, they continue walking down stairs. "A gift that is both selfless and selfish at the same time, a gift of true vulpine perfection. I worked very hard on it just for you."

They continue their descent. Judy recoils at the stench. It smells like blood. "What happened here?" She asks.

"It's my gift to you. Something you so desperately crave, but weren't able to obtain it for yourself. As Nick once instructed you to learn the secrets of Jack Savage," Azure replies.

The scent of blood nearly overwhelms Judy, it's reminds her of past crime scenes, ones that she investigated with Jack Savage's help. "What are you going to show me?"

Azure bluntly replies, "Jack Savage's confession. He agreed to say it directly to you. It did take some time… before he learned to obey."

Judy thinks of the implications of Azure's words. She tries not to display any fear as they descend further and further, the walls as starting to become stained with blood now instead of it just being a scent. "Isn't he on a mission? A secret government mission?"

"Oh no, not at all. That's what Bogo believes, I'm not sure how much he knows about all this." Azure chuckles with glee. "Soon, you will receive your gift, not much further."

"What have you done?" Judy asks in a whisper. Her legs start shaking as she descends further and further into this seemingly endless spiral staircase, parts of the black walls are stained with blood, painted with demonic imagery. Foxes seem to be indeed made by the devil. She tries to stay calm and focus on the fact that it's all for Nick. "How much further?"

"We are almost there."

The stench of blood is overwhelming now. This feels more like a crime scene with each passing moment, under and normal circumstances Judy would have fled and called for back-up. She continues on following Azure because of her one and only goal, to try to find Nick.

It opens to a grand chamber. There's tables with various instruments that makes Judy shudder. She sees Jack Savage naked, bound and bleeding, tied to a rack at the center. The only thing Jack is wearing is a shock collar. She yells at Azure, "What have you done?"

"We finally reached an agreement, I would show him mercy in return for him to tell you the truth directly," Azure replies, she didn't really expect this much hostility. It's the ultimate vulpine gift, Judy should be grateful for it.

Completely ignoring Azure, Judy decides to comfort Jack. "Oh, Jack, what happened to you?" She starts rushing to his side.

"It's what I deserve. I deserve this Judy," Jack responds weakly.

Azure approaches menacingly, she grabs a remote from the nearby table. "Savage, you know our bargain. You know what will happen if you fail to comply." She moves her paw as if aiming use the remote.

"Stay back, Judy, please," Jack barely whispers. "I have something to tell you."

Judy feels a foreboding sense of dread as she hears Jack Savage's voice. She reluctantly stops trying to reach him. What can be this horrible secret that Azure has found? Judy notices the ground is stained with blood. Did it all come from Jack? "What do you have to tell me?" She asks.

"I was the one who…" Jack trails off as if unwilling to say what comes next. Focusing on Jack's current appearance is too much for Judy. She gazes around the room and notices it has vibrant red lights, the entire room is decorated with demonic imagery, she now believes foxes are made by the devil. "The one who…" Jack is still unable to complete the sentence.

Judy is extremely afraid of what the confession might be, her nose twitches. She shivers as if trying to fight her very instincts of running away, running away to forget all of this and hope it was just a dream. A nightmare that she hopes to wake from, there's no way Azure would be capable of this, is there? Doubt, fear and anger lingers at the forefront of her mind.

"Do you really want to die? Forgotten by everyone, and Judy here will not live to see the light of day. If you don't tell the truth. Enough games, you know our bargain." Azure reminds Jack of the deal they made. He would live under the condition if he tells the truth.

"You're going to kill me?" Judy asks, disbelieving what she has heard, there's no way that Azure would do that, would she?

"Yes, if Jack doesn't cooperate." Azure answers Judy's question with a blunt response.

Upon hearing Azure's response, Judy prepares to fight Azure. She's easily overpowered and pinned down to the black, blood-stained cold stone floor. Azure raises her claws towards her as if to land the finishing blow. This is enough impetus for Jack to finally finish his sentence. Jack shouts out coherently, "I was the one who tortured Nick." Azure hears this and immediately releases Judy from her grasp. Judy doesn't try to get up yet.

A shocked expression appears on Judy's face. She can't believe it. There's no way that Jack is telling the truth, is there? "You're lying, aren't you?"

"I have done many things, Judy. That is one of them, I have spent my fortune to try to make you happy. I can't bear to see you die for my sins. It is the truth; the past is something I can't change. I ask for your forgiveness." That part is barely audible but still heard by Judy's keen ears. Judy unsteadily rises to her feet; her fur and clothing is stained with blood. Slowly, moving towards Jack and lost in her thoughts.

Forgiveness, he was responsible for Nick's condition, it all makes sense now… how Nick became what he is and why Nick tried to kill him. Judy considers if Jack deserves forgiveness but seeing in him in this state doesn't allow her to say no. Azure is still a monster for doing this to Jack. Judy lashes out towards Azure. "This is all your fault, he must be lying, doing anything to escape this place," she cries as she says that. "Please, it just can't be true… This is a living nightmare… just like Nick wanted." She moves towards Jack with the intent to free him.

Azure stops her. "Let me show you what else he can do. It's time for him to eat." What happens next horrifies Judy. Azure briefly leaves the central room and returns with a rather large bowl of live insects.

Jack's eyes display a look of resignation. He knows what is to come and doesn't even complain. "I'm ready." Azure brings an insect to his mouth. Jack opens his mouth as expected and waits for the insect, he chews and swallows with ease.

"This isn't normal," Judy says to voice her complaint. This is bizarre and unnatural, just what must Azure have done to make Jack end up in such a state? "Azure, please stop. This isn't normal. He isn't even enjoying it. His pupils are dilated, his ears are flat. He's obeying you out of fear."

Azure continues feeding Jack, Judy decides this is the time to run, run out of place and back into the light, forget this ever happened. Azure gives Judy a warning. "Run away and you will never see Nick again."

That alone stops her in her tracks. Judy reluctantly stays and continues watching the spectacle trying not to show any emotion. Jack has now nearly swallowed all of the insects… this just isn't right, but what can she do? Azure finishes feeding Jack. Azure says, "Very good, Jack. You can leave if Judy wants to free you."

A chance, a hope, a possibility at salvation. Judy frees Jack and hopes Azure would allow them to leave. "Really, you want him live and leave?" Azure questions.

Judy does her best to ignore Azure and continues support Jack out of this room. "It's okay now, you're going to be safe, you were lying there, weren't you? She forced you to say all these things, I know she did."

The perfect gift has been rejected. Azure worked so hard on it as well. Azure says, "You wish to leave with him? Very well, know that you might not see Nick again because of it."

"You're just going to let us leave?"

"Of course, my gift has been given, it's your choice what to do with it. I bear no ill will towards you." That reply from Azure puts Judy off-guard, she thought it would be more of an issue to leave but Azure just lets them go. "You're always welcome to live here, once you leave Jack Savage. Now, leave and don't come back."

Judy guides Jack out of the foreboding place, after walking a long distance, she hears the sounds of Azure's cries.

They're finally out of that area after walking for seemingly ever. Jack learns on her for support. Jack however decides not to leave this place like Judy has planned, it feels like he knows this place. Jack insists on going in a different direction. Judy says, "Jack, we need to leave."

Only for him to whisper in a reply, "No, enough running from my problems. I have to make things right."

"You can barely walk, your body is full of cuts and bruises, you need to rest." Judy reminds Jack of his present condition. "We need to leave, to be safe."

"No, help me make things right. Azure was right all along."

A dilemma, to leave and be safe or to stick with a former friend and a tortured mate. Judy ponders these thoughts and decides that her best course of action is to aid Jack with whatever he wants. They unsteadily walk up the stairs, Jack loses consciousness before reaching somewhere important. Judy carries Jack to a nearby bed and cleans his wounds as best as she can. The room contains many images of Jack Savage and a white fox similar to Azure.

"Oh, Jack why don't you want to leave with me?" Judy says, not expecting a response at all. Lost in the moment, she doesn't hear Azure approaching her.

"So, you haven't left, my little bunny. There may be hope for you yet," Azure says, she's clearly amused.

"Are you going to kill us?" Judy asks with fear in her voice. She tries to fight her instincts. She can't stop shaking.

"Not at all." Her tail lashes from side to side, an indicator of vulpine happiness. "I just find it amusing that only now, he's so agreeable. I'll be right back. I'll get him some clothes, maybe some bandages for all the wounds he has."

Bewildered by Azure's behavior, Judy's increasingly scared and paranoid. Azure thankfully takes off, Judy waits for Azure to walk out of sight, and hopes she can carry Jack to safety. Azure did all this, there's no telling what she might do next. Before Judy can make any significant progress at leaving the large mansion, Azure finds her and stops her. "Why are you running away?" She asks. "Tell the truth or die. You know I am physically stronger than you."

"You're insane, I'm scared of you, uncertain of what's going to happen," Judy replies bluntly, her ears flatten as if wanting to fight even though it's a fight she can't win.

Azure laughs heartedly and full of mirth. "How much do you know about vulpine culture?"

The increasing insanity catches Judy off guard. "What do you mean? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Is it not true that rabbits are innately curious?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Judy replies confused.

Another switch towards insanity. "Answer the question, bunny." Azure's tone becomes hostile.

"They are supposed to be, yes," Judy replies.

Another unexpected question. "Why aren't you?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Judy asks, completely confused.

Azure sighs, she exhales displaying annoyance. "You are a member of the ZPD, you are a bunny, where is your curiosity? You still haven't called Bogo or anyone even though you very well could."

"What do you want?"

"To make you happy," Azure responds. "I wanted to give you a gift, the ultimate vulpine gift. A gift that is both selfless and selfish at the same time, perfection and balance." Judy doesn't immediately respond so Azure speaks again. "I treated you like a fox because of respect. I believed that you would be inquisitive enough to learn of vulpine culture."

"How can I trust you? You went against everything I know or believe... the things Jack said, they aren't real, are they?" Judy inquires.

"I wish it wasn't. He is your gift, and yours to do with as you wish. You know his crimes. Do you still want him to live? There are many more dark secrets that he knows even though he's not officially part of them anymore."

At a loss of what to do, Judy decides to leap onto Azure's chest and cried. "I don't know what to do any more," she mutters through her sobs.

"You bunnies are so emotional," Azure remarks.

An echo, a memory of the past fills Judy's mind. A memory of an exchange that she had with Nick long ago. The day she decided to make things right and return to Zootopia. The day she apologized to Nick, to hear Azure say it fills her with a burning question. "How do you know?"

"Did you think Nick only talked to you in dreams? You are not alone in this. That is how I know." Azure continues, "Now, change out of your uniform and into normal clothing. I can't believe you haven't done that yourself."

A compassion followed by a forceful command. Judy still hasn't learned anything about the nature of foxes. Judy leaves Jack for the moment. She changes into her normal attire, a pink shirt with blue pants. Something that she usually wore in Bunnyburrow. She returns after changing her clothes. Azure carried Jack and placed him back on to the bed. Azure notices the difference in Judy's clothing. "No longer dressing like Nick used to, interesting." Azure asks, "What do you plan to do now?"

"I…" Judy doesn't seem to be able to answer. She never finished that sentence.

"I'll tell you what you can do. You can either go to Bogo and report all this or stay and keep Jack Savage alive. The minute you report me though, I will kill him and you can't stop me." She knows Azure is right, if she calls Bogo to report all this, there's no telling what will happen and Jack would die as a result. "What is your choice?" Azure asks.

"I will stay and watch over Jack." Judy replies. This seems like the best option out of everything.

"That's not good enough. You must start acting like a rabbit again too. They are supposed to be curious."

"But you, you object whenever I ask questions, you specifically tell me not to," Judy says. She has tried to ask questions but respected Azure each and every time she told her to stop. She became so afraid unwilling to offend Azure even by accident.

"I crave your defiance."

* * *

 **A/N: Not sure how well I did on the characterization. Add in random species "facts" to justify behavior because why not? As always, feedback welcome.**


	5. The Wonders of Innocence

**A/N: Nick's perspective this time.**

 **Chapter 5: The Wonders of Innocence**

* * *

Nick roams the world while practicing his powers. Nick has to share his body with two other foxes that were sacrificed for the purposes of creating him. Nick has power over fire. Skye has power over frost. Seth has the power over life and death, contradictory powers, perfection, something he never got close to achieving in life. The great fox has six magnificent tails due to grotesque experiments.

They have great difficulty in controlling their actions, acting totally selfless or totally selfish. It's rather difficult for them to achieve balance, to act normal. Nick desires to have Judy by his side but he dares not to approach her. Their first re-encounter was extremely taxing for him. He made an excuse and told her to learn the secrets and to keep her away.

Despite how much he wanted Judy, he didn't trust himself to be with her, he shares his body and mind with two others at the moment. This is good because the agony of his existence never truly went away. Now, they take turns alternating who gets to feel the immense pain of mere existence, it is one of the ways they have managed to cling to sanity.

He could easily take control of his entire form but he doesn't want to. Nick wants to co-exist with his eternal companions. Skye, the female artic vixen who was formerly mated to Jack Savage. Seth, a small-time criminal that made the mistake of crossing Judy Hopps. All of them are now bound to this one body with Nick as the primary host.

It is only their presence that allowed him not to go insane. The sheer agony of existence is nearly unbearable. At least with two others they can share the burden. Deciding who should be in control, who should speak, who should suffer the agony of existence. Seth the one who had power over life and death is the one most willing to bear the burden.

They took two turns each showing Judy their deepest desires in her dreams. Nick watches as they had their way with Judy, he knows it's something they must share, something that he has to live with. It's for the best not to reveal himself to Judy in physical form because he's uncertain of what would happen if he loses control.

At least, within dreams, they could see what works and what doesn't. It's for the best. A way for them to know one another even though they inhabit the same body. They don't share the same desires or wants. Nick watched as they showed her their happy endings one for selfish desires and one for selflessness.

Each time they take her back to that fateful day when she made the choice to shoot him. Different outcomes that weren't meant to be. Thankfully, when it was time for his turn, she's with Jack Savage and as per their collective agreement, they won't reveal themselves to her when she's with him. Nick ponders of what he truly wants.

Nick is grateful that he doesn't have to show her his desires yet. He doesn't think that Judy will accept him for what he is nor would he accept her for what she is. Nick can teleport through vast distances, acting as the fox in the legends.

He teleports to the savannah to practice his element, here he can practice control over the power of fire without harming anyone. Nick uses his fire powers and seeing how well he can control it, shooting fireballs that originate from his red tails one shot after another in a desert away from society and civilization. Practice to control his form and his abilities is something he needs before he's ready to face Judy again. He hopes that it won't become his turn before he's ready.

Nick teleports to the tundra, the outskirts of Tundratown. There, Skye takes over and he watches as she practices her powers over ice. Shooting ice shards from her white tails. The ability to perhaps construct something of their own occurs to them. Ice shards can be used to build something of their own.

For nourishment, the great fox eats plants or food from travelers that they choose to interact with. A myth, a legend that's what he is to everyone else. Nick teleports to the rainforest in search of food. They stumble upon a family of panthers. The panthers are dressed in typical black clothing in order to match the color of their fur. The family is surrounding their kit who seems to have lost a leg due to an accident. They didn't even see the fox's approach.

The fox creeps up behind them stealthily. Seth decides to speak, "Let me help." The panthers are terrified at Nick's presence uncertain of what is going to happen. They've heard legends but legends are different from reality. Their kit is going to bleed out without any help. The panthers didn't object when Nick took their kit away off to parts unknown. They couldn't due to fear.

Life must be taken from somewhere in order to give to another. Seth uses his powers over life to heal the kit. Parts of the land are shriveled as a result drained of life in order to heal this one. The fox returns with the kit at his side. The father exclaims in surprise. "You saved him! Thank you!"

The mother says, "How could we repay you?"

Seth replies, "Food."

The great fox saved their kit but devours plenty of food. They took turns being in control, ever shifting who gets to feel the joys of eating. A way for all of them to stay sane and the agony of existence not overwhelming anyone. Someone must feel the pain of being alive, that is their curse.

The kit makes an innocent plea. "Can you help me?"

"With what?" Nick replies.

"Friends and school," the kit responds, "Prey don't like me despite how much I try to fit in. My name is Marvin Blackclaw."

The kit's parents decide to try to converse with the majestic fox as well. The mother says, "I am Katherine. We are poor, this is one of our gifts to our kit. It was supposed to be a camping trip but look at all that's happened."

"My name is Anthony. Oh please, great fox can you help us? If not us, help our kit to have a better life," the father says, "We just want our kit to have a good life."

"I'm dangerous, you should stay away," Nick replies.

"How can that be? You saved my life," Marvin says.

Nick gazes into Marvin's blue eyes challenging him. A moment that he loses control, a moment is all it takes. Nick scratches Marvin's cheek leaving a scar. "That is why." The kit doesn't run. "I'm a monster, I can't control myself."

Marvin's cheek is bleeding from being scratched. He replies, "You are still better than everyone else. I'm not afraid of you."

The kit melts the great fox's heart. The kit reassures Nick that he might still find acceptance in the world given his condition. He desires to show Marvin the entirety of his condition. "Are you certain? Are you willing to be tested?"

"Yes," Marvin replies without a second thought through the pain. It seems Nick can do no wrong since he was the reason that Marvin is still alive. The scratch mark still hasn't been healed.

A chance at salvation, a chance for someone to truly understand. He teleports Marvin to the outskirts of Bunnyburrow. It's tranquil here and here, they can gage his reactions to their condition. The fox converses with himself about their latest acquisition.

"Someone that can finally understands us," Nick says. The fox walks absentmindedly while lost in thoughts, they are three foxes that share one body.

"You are too hard on yourself, Judy would be glad to have you as you currently are," Skye says.

"Switch… it's time," Seth barely says.

It is now Nick's turn to suffer the agony of existence. The burden is far easier to bear since they became three minds within one body. They absentmindedly walk in a straight path focusing more on their inner turmoil than anything else.

Conflicts deciding on what to do together. "Now's our chance to see if someone understands us, even she wouldn't. This one can, after we scratched him, he still doesn't fear us," Nick says, while trying to cope with the pain.

"You expect too much of Judy. All our tests are too much for her, you realize that, don't you? Simply, embrace what you truly want and go to her," Skye says.

"I don't understand both of your obsessions involving her, it's society itself that I want to change," Seth remarks.

The great fox debates with himself, absentmindedly moving forwards, it senses danger, a scent of fear from the panther kit. Seth being the one primarily in control, uses his powers over life to animate pinecones. The pinecones will provide comfort to the panther kit.

The scent of fear intensifies which lures Seth back to reality. Seth sees Marvin and a rabbit kit surrounded by savage pinecones, field around them is bloody. Seth has power over life and death but still can't bring the dead back to life. Coming to his senses, he stops the savage pinecone army.

Marvin praises the fox again. "Thank you! for saving us."

"You saved me," says the brown rabbit kit wearing a green shirt and blue pants. "My name is Wanda Hopps."

Seth begins to panic, of all the things that could go wrong, it had to be harming ones closest to them. Skye tries to comfort Seth mentally. "It's not your fault. We simply don't have a complete grasp on our powers yet."

"How can I possibly face her now? We just killed how many kits? We are nothing but monsters doomed to exist alone," Nick laments, while bearing the curse of existence.

Seth decides that it's his turn to suffer again, he has killed the kits after all, and nothing good came from him being in control. "It's my turn now, I'm the one who caused all of this, maybe you can fix it." They trade places mentally.

Nick hears an alarmed female rabbit. "What happened there?"

A chance to confront his problems or to keep running away. It was then they decided that they would teleport back to the rainforest. The kits are unaware of everything they did, the great fox needs their emotional support.

In a flash, they're back at the rainforest. Marvin dares to ask, "Did I pass?" A trickle of blood still flows from the wound he suffered earlier.

Wanda Hopps is amazed. "This is so cool." Seemingly forgetting the earlier slaughter of her kin.

Now, the parents of Marvin decide to ask, "Great fox, have you decided to help us?" Even when he stole their kit for a test, they remained reverent towards him, not faulting him at all.

Nick replies, "Yes, I will." He figures that it would be better than running away from it all. It is what they decided.

* * *

 **A/N: Figured writing something is better than none at all.**


	6. Defiance

**A/N: Trying to portray insanity and mentally unstable characters, probably comes off as incoherent.**

 **Chapter 6: Defiance**

* * *

Defiance, that's what Azure wanted from her, she wanted Judy to defy her. "How would I know your limits?" Judy asks, "You seem to be genuinely upset whenever I ask questions."

"You don't, you won't, a simple misstep might be costly, that is the game we will play because I want to. I know what you want. I can help you obtain what you want. You don't have much of a choice," Azure replies with glee.

"I really don't feel safe here, and trying to act as you want me to." Judy decides it would be better to tell the truth than trying to play Azure's game.

"Too bad little bunny, you have to play this game, you can always leave and I guarantee Jack Savage will die. It's your choice."

Judy considers her options. She could run but then she would lose Jack Savage and still be no closer to finding Nick. This idea might work, maybe Azure would change her mind in the morning. Judy asks, "Can we please not start this game until tomorrow? Jack is wounded and needs treatment still."

"Fine, tomorrow, you have to try," Azure replies.

Judy is given a temporary reprieve from her situation. She's forced to live with a hostile fox and unable to leave because the consequences would be worse. Azure proceeds to take care of Jack's wounds. Azure asks, "What do you want to eat for dinner and should we make Jack something?"

Just like that, Azure switches her behavior from menacing to caring. "Carrots would be fine, for both me and Jack," Judy replies, a meek request that she hopes Azure will accept, still unwilling to fully act as Azure wants.

Jack is thankfully resting peacefully on the bed right now as Azure leaves to get food for them. Escape seems to be out of the question, all Judy can do is stay and hope Azure allows her to live. After a while, Azure returns carrying carrots as well as a bowl of insects, and some sandwiches.

Azure says, "Wake him up, it's time for him to get dressed and eat."

Judy tries to rouse Jack from his slumber. "Wake up, Azure got carrots for us." Jack opens his eyes and did the one thing Judy didn't expect at all. He reaches for the bowl of live insects and starts to eat, without any demand from Azure. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's what she wants," Jack replies. Jack continues his meal without being forced, considering he just ate insects earlier, it seems like he's forcing himself to eat.

"Are you okay, Jack? Judy asks out of concern. "You can stop forcing yourself to eat." Watching Jack force himself to consume bugs becomes too much to bear, Judy slaps Jack hoping to knock some sense into him. "Stop!" she demands, he doesn't and does his best to continue as if nothing has happened. Judy forcibly moves the bowl away from Jack then physically restrains Jack so that he cannot eat.

"Must, finish, you don't understand," Jack replies, trying to reach the bowl in vain.

"What have you done to him?" Judy asks, "Just what have you done?"

Azure gleefully replies, "I trained him, I got secrets out of him, something you didn't know and couldn't do on your own, isn't it just wonderful?"

Judy can't stand such depravity. This makes her lash out. "Jack is my gift, LEAVE, you are disturbing him. He's still naked and not dressed, not even his wounds are tended to, leave now, heartless fox." Judy found the courage to stand up to Azure at last, within her home nonetheless. Azure departs from the room and Judy could hear Azure's sobs when she moved far enough away.

Judy now focuses on the matter of Jack. "Azure's gone, you're free of her. Eat some carrots, for me please Jack." Judy can't stand seeing Jack being so broken compared to the last time she saw her.

Jack whispers, "Why don't you hate me?" After a brief pause he continues, "For what I have done?"

"Azure's forced you to lie in order to survive, didn't she? You can't have done all that, can you?" A startling reminder that Jack was the one that was responsible for everything Nick went through crossed her mind although she's unwilling to believe it.

"It's true, it was never a lie. I am the one responsible for Nick's current state. There was much more that happened between me and him, than you knew on that fateful day. I tried to make it up to you ever since. I've spent my fortune to aid you to find him, all I can ask for is forgiveness that I don't deserve. It's also something that I should have told you long ago," Jack confesses.

"No, you're starving Jack, you aren't thinking properly, you're safe now. Eat some carrots," Judy says, desperately trying to find excuses and reasons for why Jack is acting the way that he is.

Jack tries to drive the point home that he is the one that committed all these acts, all that is met with is a hysterical Judy desperately trying to convince him that he's telling lies. Out of concern for her, Jack decides to eat some carrots at least, and let her believe that he's lying.

Real food something that Jack hasn't been able to eat for about a week, ever since his captivity in a bid to obtain money. All for the sake of Judy's quest to find Nick, ever more cash spent upon various gadgets of sorts.

Jack slowly eats carrots with the aid of Judy. Judy eats food herself as well.

After Jack has eaten, Judy decides to ask, "Were you telling the truth?"

"No," Jack replies, not willing to potentially shatter Judy's mind with revelations.

Upon that answer, Judy exclaims with excitement, "I knew it, you were lying just so Azure wouldn't kill you, your secret is safe with me." That gives her the confidence to act with some semblance of normalcy. She says, "Let's take care of your wounds and get you dressed." Judy uses the bandages that Azure brought, on Jack. His wounds are now wrapped and treated.

"I've missed you so much, why would Azure torture you and all that?" Judy asks, seemingly oblivious that she's inside Azure's house.

"It was a simple misunderstanding between us," Jack replies, unwilling to tell the complete truth, he doesn't think Judy can handle it in her current state. He gets dressed at Judy's insistence, once more wearing clothing again, something he didn't have for the duration of his captivity. Azure prepared white clothing for Jack a way to communicate to him, her displeasure of him.

The room brings him memories of Skye, the one he sacrificed to create an animal from legends. The times they shared, the adventures that they had in the past come flooding back to him. A dark plan he agreed to participate in at the time because of Zootopia's dire straits potentially in the future. This resulted the sacrifice of Skye for a grand uncertain experiment and the creation of an unstable fox from the legends. The government hasn't really stopped trying to pursue this endeavor.

Jack asks, "Can you please leave the room for a while?" A reasonable request, that Judy accepts. Judy marches out of the room. She hears, "I'm sorry Skye, for all that I've done. It wasn't worth it." Sounds of sobbing follow.

Skye, a name Judy doesn't recognize, a name she hasn't heard of at all. Concern for Jack overwhelms Judy and she barges back in uninvited. "Jack, tell me who is Skye?"

"Someone that I worked with once, someone that I betrayed," Jack replies, a partial truth. The complete truth would probably overwhelm Judy's delicate brain. "Please, let's spend some time together. Don't you miss me?"

"Of course, I do," Judy easily replies. She finally joins Jack on the bed, cuddling with him, his touch is something she missed since his absence. She completely forgets about their current predicament.

To sleep in Jack and Skye's former room, together.

Judy has a nightmare, that same nightmare of that fateful day, and being forced to relive it repeatedly. Unable to act but forced to watch, she shot Nick and chose Jack just like all the moments before. This time, nothing else changes and the sequence returned to normal. In the morning, she retains a vivid recollection of what transpired within the dreams. Seeing Jack in his current state makes her say, "I'm sorry, I just can't forget about Nick. Please understand."

Jack for once doesn't wallow in guilt, he does his best to reassure Judy. "Don't worry, I'll be by your side from now on. I know what Azure wants, and I know what I can do to make things right." Right being protecting them from Azure's wrath in the moment, there's not much Jack can do to atone for the past.

Azure arrives at their room dressed in a dashing blue outfit and sees them still cuddling each other in bed. "It's time to get up. Judy have you changed your decision yet?"

"You forced Jack to say all these things, why? What do you gain from it?" Judy inquires.

"Jack, what lies have you been telling her? Explain yourself." Azure's tone is sharp with an edge that seems like she will resort to violence soon.

Jack gets up from the bed and whispers to Azure. "Please, not in front of her, she can't handle the truth." Jack wants to protect Judy at all costs, even if he must lie to do it.

A predicament, a dilemma, how can Judy let them have a private conversation. Azure decides, "Come, it's time for breakfast."

They arrive at the breakfast table. Azure leaves them briefly and returns with food for all of them. Azure intentionally has Judy's servings to be more than Jack's, a ploy and a hope that Jack will finish first then they can have their conversation. A hope that Judy won't suspect anything.

A luxurious spread awaits Judy, a wonderfully decorated salad with all sorts of vegetables. Both Jack and Azure have meager portions to help the ruse. Judy eats her food seemingly lost in the feast that she has and oblivious to everyone else's actions.

Jack and Azure quickly finish their potions and abscond from the table and march out of hearing range of Judy. Jack says, "I know, what you want me to do. I only lied to Judy because I don't think she can handle the truth of everything, she's fragile you know, based upon my past actions and your current ones."

"I understand, your concern for her is touching although you truly deserve death for what you have done, it's strange that she wants you to live," Azure remarks, "Out of all the legends, you chose to create the Vulpix. A creature from myth that likely wouldn't even obey your commands."

"Yes, the government did put me in charge of that project, I regret agreeing to it. I've tried to atone for my sins ever since that fateful encounter."

"Yes, but you never told her the truth of your involvement and now she still refuses to believe the truth."

"I know, but what can I do? She doesn't have much to hold on to, not after your gift towards her."

"As long as you recognize that you are her gift, and you live because she wills it. Now, let's return before Judy realizes that something's amiss."

Knowledge of vulpine culture and traditions is why Jack isn't afraid of Azure at all despite being tortured for a week. They return and see Judy just about finished with her feast.

"Today, we're going to be watching movies together," Azure declares, a hope for Judy to understand vulpine culture without her stating it outright.

Jack is more at ease with the entire situation compared to Judy, who is nervous about everything and ever fearful of Azure and whatever she might do next. Azure seems unstable and unpredictable to her. They move towards a theater room within the mansion. All of this reminds Judy of Azure's wealth, a grand theater room just for the three of them. They take their seats. Judy and Jack sit close together and Azure sits somewhat distantly from them.

They watch a documentary on foxes and their habits, it's Azure's hope that Judy would understand more about vulpine culture. Judy's too timid to pry, so Azure must force her to absorb knowledge through other methods.

After the movie. Azure asks, "Do you understand now?"

"Yes," Judy replies, "more than before."

Jack being well versed in vulpine culture decides to ask, "When do you want the painting done?"

"At your earliest convenience," Azure responds, "You know what you must do. You know the legends and what they mean."

Judy's more at ease with Azure's behavior ever since that documentary. She begins to understand Azure's actions. Perhaps, there's not much to worry about after all. Only one question remains, why would Azure want Jack to lie to her? That's something that she can't comprehend. Everything else begins to slowly make sense.

They leave the theater, Judy being more at ease of the situation than before, no longer paranoid of Azure and her behavior. Azure asks, "When are you going to start prying? This mansion holds many secrets, our deal hasn't changed I expect you to act more like a rabbit. Secrets you WILL uncover on your own."

Fear and terror set back in. Jack admonishes Azure, "Have you no social skills? That's not how you should act for desired results."

"Perhaps, but you don't know my desires, dear captive."

"Can't we just be friends?" Judy pleads.

"We are friends, you and I at least, Jack is simply someone you allow to live. I want what's best for you, that's all. To make you more comfortable, I suppose I could delay our games until we return to work. You can even get a head start on uncovering this mansion's secrets. I expect you to learn some, else you'll be tortured just as Jack was for failing to obey." Even in trying to reassure Judy, Azure asserts her dominance. "And no, Jack you can't help her, I forbid it."

A plan forms in Judy's mind, perhaps Bogo would be able to help. Judy agrees, "Very well, I accept these terms." An effort to delay the inevitable, to hopefully let them survive the weekend intact.

Azure is pleased with Judy's acceptance and they spend the weekend as friends enjoying each other's company. Despite Azure's misgivings towards Jack's past actions, she acts friendly towards him because of Judy's insistence.

* * *

On Monday, Judy receives a chilling reminder from Azure. "Remember, you will be tortured at the end of today if you fail to find any secrets." Azure gives Jack explicit instructions to start painting. Once that painting is done, the great fox might bless them with his presence once again.

A plan, a chance that Bogo might be able to help her out of her current predicament. Judy has managed to survive the weekend unscarred and unharmed living with a crazy fox and a tortured rabbit. They arrive at the precinct.

Azure and Judy are given parking duty once again. Judy asks Bogo, "Could we talk privately? It's important."

This is the clearest request made by Judy since her early days at the precinct. Bogo decides to entertain it. "Alright Hopps. Skies wait outside."

"Jack Savage wasn't on a secret mission. He was tortured by Azure," Judy confesses, "How much do you know?" Desperation is clearly heard in her voice. Hopefully, Bogo wouldn't be in on all of this.

"How long, how long has this been going on? I believe you," Bogo replies, the implications of this revelation unsettle him, how much of the government is corrupt? Such sincerity within Judy's voice can't be disregarded however.

Bogo and Judy leave the office. Bogo declares, "Azure Skies, you are under arrest for the torture of Jack Savage, you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

Azure gleefully replies, "Finally, so it begins. Judy feel free to live at the mansion."

* * *

 **A/N: I guess Nick will eventually reunite with them. Any reviews welcome.**


End file.
